


The Mating Games

by Lucario124



Category: Camp Camp, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario124/pseuds/Lucario124
Summary: Tucker-Wash-Felix-LocusPalomo-Andersmith IMathews-BittersKimball-CarolinLopez-DonutGrey-SargeWyoming-MaineSimmons-GrifChurch-CabooseNorth-YorkSheila-South-TexasDoc-O'Malley-OmegaFlorida-SharkfacePrologueEvery shifter is born with the name of their soulmate printed on their body and each year they must submit images of the names to the AOA(Alpha Omega Association) so that they may be compared to others to enter the mating games.Tucker and his friends sign in for the Annual mating games but what they didn't know was that this year they all actually had to participate. Follow along as they meet and bond with their mates, but what happens when their new life is compromised by heinous villains waiting patiently in the shadows waiting to strike.





	1. Chapter 1

Tucker-Wash-Felix-Locus

Palomo-Andersmith I

Mathews-Bitters

Kimball-Carolin-Sheila

Lopez-Donut

Grey-Sarge

Wyoming-Maine

Simmons-Grif

Church-Caboose

North-York

Connie-South-Texas

Doc-O'Malley-Omega

Florida-Sharkface

  
                        Prologue

  
Every shifter is born with the name of their soulmate printed on their body and each year they must submit images of the names to the AOA(Alpha Omega Association) so that they may be compared to others to enter the mating games.Tucker and his friends sign in for the Annual mating games but what they didn't know was that this year they all actually had to participate. Follow along as they meet and bond with their mates, but what happens when their new life is compromised by heinous villains waiting patiently in the shadows waiting to strike.


	2. Chapter One: The Mating Announcement...Well Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker-Wash-Felix-Locus
> 
> Palomo-Andersmith I 
> 
> Mathews-Bitters
> 
> Kimball-Carolin-Sheila
> 
> Lopez-Donut
> 
> Grey-Sarge
> 
> Wyoming-Maine
> 
> Simmons-Grif
> 
> Church-Caboose
> 
> North-York
> 
> Connie-South-Texas
> 
> Doc-O'Malley-Omega
> 
> Florida-Sharkface
> 
>  
> 
>                         Prologue
> 
>  
> 
> Every shifter is born with the name of their soulmate printed on their body and each year they must submit images of the names to the AOA(Alpha Omega Association) so that they may be compared to others to enter the mating games.Tucker and his friends sign in for the Annual mating games but what they didn't know was that this year they all actually had to participate. Follow along as they meet and bond with their mates, but what happens when their new life is compromised by heinous villains waiting patiently in the shadows waiting to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fans of red vs blue who have just watched season 15, I'm sure your all wondering still... What the Hell happened to wash!! I'm hoping they'll continue on to chapter 16 because I don't know about you but I really want to know the answer to previously stated sentence.  So we're going to see how this story goes it could be good could be bad we'll see. So hope you enjoy it -Lucario124

Hello again my few or maybe many readers at this point I don't even know. So I hope to update every day or at least each week I'm not sure my schedule changes a lot. Anyway, I'm currently looking for a beta to go over my story if any of you want that position PM me or let me know in the comments. So without further ado here it is the first chapter that you've all been waiting a hole 2 minutes for -Lucario124  
-P.S. I do not own the wonderful show of red vs blue those rights go directly to Roosterteeth but I do own this story line so it copyrighted to myself only my storyline and I own any and all OC's that make an appearance in this  
________________________________

Chapter One  
The Mating Announcement...Well Fuck

Tucker's POV-

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed one morning when suddenly I heard banging on my door and a pissed off voice yelling at me to get up and open the door. I rolled over and sat up slowly yawning as I did so. I put my feet of the ground and slowly stood after standing I stretched my arms up over my head and finally walked over to the door yanking it open a sleepily glaring at whoever decided it was ever a good time to wake me up. " Finally asshole what the fuck took you so long," asked the blonde hair and blue eyed boy I sadly call my best friend.

"What the hell do you want Church " I grumbled rubbing at my eyes sleepily.

"Well I just thought you might want to know the letters came in today from the AOA but if you don't care go right back to fucking sleep" snarked Church.

That made me perk up a bit "Really ?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me and snapped "Yes dipshit now lets go" I glanced down noticing I was still naked from sleeping and said " Give me a minute I need to get dressed and then I'll come" I respond,quickly saying "Bow Chicka Bow Wow", Before slamming the door shut in Church's face.

"Real mature asshole" responded Church through the now shut door." I quickly throw on a pair of boxers and sweat pants, and grab a t-shirt forcing it over my head as I quickly make my way back to the door throwing it open and stepping out into the hallway where an impatient church is still waiting. "Are you pretty enough now to go to the kitchen" questions Church as he gives me a once over.

"Shut up church and let's go already" I say yawning slightly. We started walking quickly through the house till we reached our final destination: The Kitchen. When we reached the kitchen I glanced around to see who else was already awake I narrowed in on one individual who had his back to me. I slowly snuck up on him till I was right behind him then I scooped him up in my arms and held tight as he let iut a startled yelp. I nuzzled his neck breathing in his familiar scent. "Dad put me down I'm not 4 anymore" said the boy.  
No POV-  
Tucker grinned as he put the boy back down on the ground lightly. " Your never to old for me to do that Junior" said Tucker laughing as he tickled his sons sides a bit causing him to burst out laughing as he tried to swat his dads hands away from his sides.

"Tucker are you having a tickle fight ? May I join in!!" Yelled a stupid and still familiar voice from behind Tucker.

Junior looked at the man standing denims his dad and said while smirking " Hey Caboose my dad feels worried about the mating game letter from the AOA (Alpha Omega Association) and he could really use a hug so could you give him one since you give the best hugs" at this Tucker's eyes bulge and before he could deny his sons statement caboose was already gripping Tucker in a bone crushing hug junior slipped away from Tucker laughing as he ran over to hide next to church who was also laughing at Tucker's obvious misfortune.

"Thanks Caboose really but I'm good now" said Tucker gasping for breathe as Caboose's tight hug constricted his airflow. Remember buddy you alpha me omega your strong me frail" said Tucker as caboose finally released him from the death grip he called a hug.

"Come on Tucker let's open our letters" said church who was still laughing at cabooses deadly hug.

Tucker's eyes flashed as he said" Hey Caboose I think Church also might need a hug I mean look at him he's even crying" pointing at the tears that leaked from churches eyes when he had been laughing earlier.

As caboose nodded vigorously church managed to actually stop him in time " Caboose I don't need a hug" said church as he glared at Tucker. Tucker walked over to the table and sat down next to church who already had his letter in hand. Church handed Tucker his own letter then called Caboose over to give him his letter. Once all three had their letters they began to tear them open. As Tucker read his, his eyes went wide. His letter stated the following

-Dear Lavernius Tucker

We are pleased to inform you that this year your three mates have all entered into the games and as required you are also to be entered we congratulate you and are excited to see you in the games. We do hope you find your mates very soon

Sincerely, Butch Flowers

....  
....  
....  
Tucker stared at the paper quietly for a few seconds before glancing up at His roommates faces. Church's face showed complete bewilderment and Caboose was literally jumpy for joy. While Junior stared at all of them but mostly at Caboose with a face full of amusement. Tucker spoke up first " Apparently this year all of my mates were chosen so I have to take part in it this year".

Church gave him a small grin before saying " Hey on the bright side at least I'll be there to keep you company asshole, hey what about you Caboose ?" Asked church.

"Oh Church I'm. So happy I get to find my mate this year, I bet they will be really nice and pretty," said Caboose.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made Tucker actually jump in the air as Church shot him a look of amusement "Wow Tucker didn't know a door was enough to scare you man what a wimp " Church said as he got up to answer the door. As Church left the room Caboose managed to knock a plate off the table and as it shattered on the ground Caboose froze and yelled Tucker did it before he took off down the hall after Church who had just opened the front door.

At Cabooses yell Tucker immediately yelled "Fuck you" at Caboose as he ran out and Junior fell over from how hard he had been laughing at the early morning scene of stupidity. Tucker got up and followed slowly after Caboose to the front door. When he reached it he saw Church talking to a middle aged man who had Black hair and A blue shirt on.

"... we are here to inform you that you must be completely packed and ready to leave in two hours to be moved to the games sleeping quarters" said the man as Tucker caught the tail end of the conversation.

Tucker elbowed his way past Caboose " Am I allowed to bring my son with me ?" Asked Tucker as he moved to stand next to church.

"Ah I take it your Tucker it's nice to meet you the names Butch, but you feel free to call me flowers. " said the man smiling pleasantly. "Of course you can bring junior we would never separate any omega from their young."he said.

Tucker released a small sigh of relief at his answer. "That's it so your ride will be here in two hours so make sure your all ready by then alright great" said Flowers as he walked away from the door and church closed it silently as he left. All Tucker could say was "Well this is gonna be awful".


	3. Chapter 2- Packing Sucks and so do Roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllllo my beautiful readers, it's a beautiful day to continue the fabulous or maybe not so fabulous story. I guess it depends on your view of this but oh well. So here we go and as Tucker once said " Could be good Could be bad" I guess you'll just have to reed to find out.
> 
> P.S. once again I don't own red vs blue those rights go to rooster teeth but the storyline is mine and it's copyrighted to me and me alone and partially to whoever becomes my beta.  
> ________________________________

Chapter Two: Packing sucks and so do Roommates

 

No POV-  
After Tucker's comment Caboose quickly ran off cheering about being able to make new friends at their supposed new sleeping arrangements. " So I'm gonna go pack have fun packing for two, " said Church as he attempted to lighten the situation because he knew exactly why Tucker was upset. Now most people only have one mate mark and only one mate, but Tucker was special he had three mate marks not just one, but what scared him the most was that his mates would try to force home to give up Junior. But junior was his rock, if Tucker lost junior he would be completely crushed.

"Dad come on we need to pack we only have two hours lets go." Said junior as he grabbed Tucker's arm and attempted to drag him back down the hall towards their room. " Okay okay let's go pack," said Tucker as he allowed junior to semi-drag him to their rooms. When they arrived at Tucker's room junior left him at the door and went down to his own room to start packing his own things.

Tucker walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his suitcase, he took it over to the bed set it down and unzipped it. Tucker walked back over to his closet and began the slow process of packing enough for two weeks away from home. As Tucker emptied out his closet he became very frustrated because he couldn't find his favorite turquoise sweatshirt.

Tucker finally found his sweatshirt twenty minutes later hidden under his bed. "Holy shit I hate packing" yelled Tucker as he threw his sweatshirt into his suitcase with the rest of his clothes. "I should probably go check on Junior, make sure he's still packing," muttered Tucker. 

 

Tucker closed his suitcase and left his room. As he walked to juniors room he passed Cabooses room when suddenly he heard a crash from his room. Tucker rushed over to Caboose's room and slammed open the door. "Caboose are you okay?" asked Tucker after he barged in.

"Oh Tucker you can help me pack for Freckles," said Caboose as he smiled stupidly with a handful of dog toys and treats. Suddenly a large black blur came running at Tucker and knocked him over. Tucker shrieked as the blur began licking Tucker's face.

 

"Dammit Caboose get your dog off of me do you know how hard it is to remove dog slobber from my hair" yelled Tucker as he attempted to get the large dog off his chest.

"Don't worry Tucker he likes you, Freckles come here body" called Caboose the giant dog ran towards Caboose with his tail wagging a mile a minute. "So Tucker will you help me pack Freckles things?" Asked Caboose.

"Sorry Caboose I have to go check on Junior hey why don't you go ask Church I'm sure that asshole would be glad to help you," said Tucker smirking as he turned back around and left Cabooses to the bright and messy room. As he continued down the hall he passed the bathroom where Church was currently packing up his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Finally, Tucker reached Junior's bedroom he walked in and looked around.  The first thing Tucker noticed when he worked in was the large lump on the bed covered in blankets. Tucker sighed and walked over to the lump intending to jump on top of his apparently sleeping son when all of a sudden he saw something movie and he shrieked. After his feminine screech, Tucker turned to look at what he saw and there flat on his back dying of laughter was junior. Tucker marched over and sat on top of him. When Tucker sat on him junior started thrashing in an attempt to remove his dad off his back.

"Dad get off of me, you weigh like a ton," said junior giving up and laying flat on the ground. Tucker looked down at him giving him a small smirk.

"You mister are supposed to be packing not planning to scare the hell out of me," said Tucker.

Tucker finally got up off of junior who then grabbed Tucker's hand. Tucker hauled Junior up off the floor and ruffled his hair.  Junior turned his eyes toward the ground, he was silent for a moment "Hey dad, do you think your mates are gonna like me" asked Junior quietly.

Tucker crouched down so that he was eye level with junior, "Hey buddy I have yet to meet a single person that hasn't fallen in love with you after meeting you."

"Yeah but whats gonna happen if they don't like me, are they gonna force you to give me away, I don't want them to send me away," said Junior glancing up with teary eyes.  At the sight of Junior's tear, Tucker pulled him into his chest giving him a tight hug.

"There isn't a single person in this world that won't love you its impossible to hate you I promise I will never let anyone send you away," said Tucker. "Now you need to finish packing " Tucker gave him one more hug before walking out of Junior's room and went to his own room to grab his bags and brought them to the lining room where Church and Caboose were already there and waiting for him and Junior. Freckles was sitting on the couch next to Caboose his ears were straight up and his head was moving slightly showing he was alert and ready if Caboose needed him.

"Hey, Tucker why the hell is your package so big?" asked Church as he took in tuckers large suitcase.

"Well Church you know what they say, girls love guys with a big package," said Tucker smirking at church, "Bow-Chika-Bow Wow". Church sent Tucker an unimpressed face.

"So are you guys all ready to go?" asked Tucker as he went over to the other couch to sit down. All of a sudden there was a loud thump and Junior came running into the living room looking much happier than he had before, with a suitcase in tow.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go how long till they come back for us dad? asked JUnior as he jumped up onto the couch next to Tucker. Any sign of the scared and upset child was gone and replaced with a much happier and much more exciting one.

Tucker checked his watch. "They came here at about 9:30, and it's 11:15 so we still have 15 more minutes to wait. Junior, you should take a nap or else you're gonna crash on the drive there," said Tucker as he took in Juniors slightly tired looking eyes.

After another five minutes of just sitting there, Junior finally fell asleep and Church grabbed the T.V remote and turned it on. He went to the prerecorded list and selected a show called Red vs Blue.

"Aghh really this again I'm telling you they're not us," said Tucker with a groan. Church rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him as Caboose suddenly shouted.

"Look Church you are on tv, oh my god I'm on TV hi me!"  Caboose then began to wave at the tv and attempted to get "His own" attention. Tucker glared at Church who was smirking back at him while Caboose's eyes were completely zeroed in on the TV. Suddenly, Freckle shot up from where he had laid down next to Caboose with his ears perked up and snout pointed at the front door. Not even a minute later, there was a knock at the door and Church paused the show and got up off the couch and went to the door. He opened it and he turned back towards Tucker and Caboose, "Hey come on guys get up our rides here" said church. He walked over to where his bag was and walked out the door.

Tucker sighed and gently shook Junior awake. "Come on buddy its time to get up our rides here," said Tucker as Junior open his eyes and slowly sat up. He yawned and sat up stretching. Junior and Tucker got up off the couch, Junior was dragging hi feet as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Tucker trailing behind him. Once they were clear of the door Tucker eyeballed the large black car sitting before them. Freckles suddenly bounded out of the house with Caboose racing after him with his bag flapping wildly behind him. Tucker rolled his eyes and walked over to the car he opened the door and junior clamored in. Once Junior was all the way Tucker also entered the car and before he closed the door he yelled "Get moving assholes we need to go,"

Caboose put his bag in the trunk then quickly clamored into the car with freckles jumping in behind him. He accidentally knocked over a glass cup as he got in the car " Tucker did it"

Tucker glared at him. "Fuck you no I didn't you asshole,"

"Holy shit Tucker you're like the worst parent ever swearing in front of your kid," said Church rolling his eyes at the glare Tucker sent his way.

For the remainder of the trip church kept yelling at Caboose about Freckles fur get all over him and Caboose actively letting Freckles head and pissing off church with his obsessive talking about them being best friends. Tucker slowly dozed off as they continued to drive to their new short-term home.

~Tucker's POV ~

I jolted as I felt someone shaking me roughly awake I opened my eyes to glare at the asshole who was shaking me but stopped as I stared at the overexcited junior who was shaking me to get up because we had apparently arrived at our destination. When Junior realized I was awake he stopped shaking me and started attempting to pull me out of the car.

He glared at me and said, " Dad get up we're here I wanna go in church and Caboose already left get up!!" I rolled my eyes but still followed junior out of the car and up to the door. 

The door was still open when we walked over to I sighed, "Fucking Caboose,".  Junior ran in ahead of me I followed slowly in and closed the door behind me. As I turned around the first thing I noticed was Freckles chasing a man wearing a maroon sweater and black pants down the hall with Caboose chasing after both of them laughing. 

"Hey caboose what are you doing," I yelled after them. Caboose stopped abruptly and turned around. 

"Isn't it obvious Tucker I am playing chase with Freckles and Simon do you want to play with us to Tucker?" asked Caboose. 

Tucker took a step away from Caboose before saying, "I'm not getting involved with this shit. I have to find a boy and a bed, Bow Chika Bow Wow,” 

Caboose heard another scream from down the hall and ran down the hall where the man and Freckles had been last. Tucker turned around and went down the hallway he had seen Junior gunmakersq. run down before Caboose sidetracked him. 

“Hey junior where are you?” Yelled Tucker as he walked down the hall. When he reached the end of the hall he saw it emptied out into a large library type room with a number of different doors that junior could have gone through. 

“Can I help you?” Drawled a southern accent from out of nowhere. 

Tucker jumped before lookin around the room till his eyes settled on an older man with scars on his face and wearing blue jeans and a bright red shirt. 

“ Uhm hi have you seen a kid with a blue sweatshirt run in here earlier?” Asked Tucker.

“And why should I help you ya dirty blue,” said the man glowering at Tucker who by this pint was really confused. 

“Can you cut the bullshit and just tell me whether or not you saw my kid please,” said Tucker who felt completely ready to just go to bed, well that or wrong out someone’s neck.

“Yeah I saw him but go find him yourself your kid your problem yah dirty blue” with that final note of assholishness the man turned back to what he was doing before while grumbling about no good blue dirt bags and someone named Grif. Tucker let out a sigh before entering a random door it was made of a deep red mahogany with a maroon door frame. However it only opened up to a bedroom and no sign that Junior had been in there. Tucker left the room closing the door behind him the next two were pink and bronze, which Tucker just walked past before he stopped in front of a black door with a black door frame. He swung open the door and peered in to surprise, surprise another fucking hallway , however this one had Junior who was running straight at Tucker who was confused for a minute until a very large cat turned the corner it appeared he was chasing Junior. 

“Dad help the cats gonna get me,” as the cat got closer, junior dove between Tucker’s legs and shut the door on his dad. Tucker looked back for maybe half a second before a large panther like feline jumped on him knocking him over. At first the cat growled at him then it sniffed him and the growling stopped instead it began to rub itself on Tucker while purring. 

“ Hey Junior go get Caboose have had m get this thing off me” Yelled Tucker at the closed door. The door creaked open a bit and junior was peaking out and started laughing when he saw the giant cat laying and rubbing itself on his dad like a small house cat. Tucker looked up at the creek but Junior slammed the door shut and ran off laughing. 

Tucker sighed and reached up to carefully scratch the cats neck, “I fucking hate roommates,”


End file.
